Unknown Kindness
by MysteryProf
Summary: It's Halloween in the city of London and in one of its parks a festival is being held to celebrate the holiday. Lucy, and after convincing him to go, Alfendi have attended the event with a smooth night planned ahead of them. Everything goes alright for the two... that is until a little girl approaches Alfendi and questions him about his costume. *Slight Lucifendi*


**A/N: Happy Halloween everyone! Here's a Lucifendi fic to celebrate it! It felt good to get back to writing Lucifendi... Its been a long time.**

* * *

**Unknown Kindness**

The sound of ecstatic children filled the air, glowing decorations all around the park to clearly represent the holiday of Halloween. Running around from candy stand to game stand, with an adult trailing not too far behind, they wore their monstrous costumes that they get to wear on this one special day out of the year. But sitting off to the sidelines on a bench from all the holiday chaos was Scotland Yard's Mystery Room duo.

"Lucy, don't you think it's time we went back to Mystery Room?" Placid Prof watched as a cat girl costumed Lucy was digging through her bag for the candy she desired.

"Are ya kiddin' me, Prof? The night's only jus' begun!" The gleam in her eye was the same as all the other children running about. No matter how old Lucy Baker got, there was no getting rid of her inner child.

"Yes, but-"

"No buts! You 'ave ta get out of ta office at some point. It's not 'ealthy for ya to be stayin' inside all ta time, Prof."

The two continued their conversation, statements from Lucy jokingly being thrown around as Placid Prof tried to defend himself from the fun. While the two had their conversation they failed to notice the little girl in a glittery, princess dress that had approached them.

"Hey Mister," She tugged on Alfendi's lab coat to grab his attention. "where's your costume? It's Halloween; everyone has one." Placid Prof looked at the girl and smiled, wondering where her Mother or Father would be. He figured that they couldn't have too far, so there was no real danger.

"I do have a costume…" He pondered his idea for a moment. "But you'll need to close your eyes first." The girl closed her eyes and shuffled her feet about in anticipation. Alfendi reached into his pocket to take out a stray lollipop for the girl and Lucy wondering what exactly he had planned. Her curiosity quickly turned to concern as she noticed her mentor's hair had turned from its usual shade of purple to the crimson red of Potty Prof. "Now, open them." As soon as she did, Potty Prof was right in front of her face. "Boo! I am my own costume!" Lucy knew the little girl wouldn't understand, but she understood entirely.

The girl let out a squeal that quickly turned into the sound of laughter, her face looking a bit confused but also left in awe. "How did you do that Mister? Your hair changed color."

"Just a little Halloween trick… Here," Potty Prof handed her the lollipop and she accepted it. "Go back to your parents; don't make them worry. It's a dark world out there and I'm sure they don't want you getting lost in it."

"Thank you, Mister!" The little princess ran away giggling as happily as she could, the crackling wrappers of her pumpkin head's candy quickly fading away. Traveling over to a nearby candy apple stand she was reunited with her Mother who seemed quite distressed over her daughter's disappearance. Lucy watched in shock, the man in front of her with a grin on his face as he watched the scene from afar before turning his attention back to her.

"_What?"_ Potty Prof immediately lost his kind smile and traded it for his usual frown. He glared at Lucy who was currently suffering from a small giggling fit. "What is it that you find so funny, Baker?"

Lucy had to gather her composure before she could speak properly. "Its nowt ta worry 'bout, Potty Prof. It's jus'… I've never seen ya bein' this nice before." Her words made Alfendi blush, the red sprawling across his face almost the shade of his hair. He looked away from her to redirect his attention somewhere else so Lucy wouldn't notice, but she had to hold back another fit of giggles. Seeing Potty Prof trying to handle being timid was certainly a cute sight she didn't want to forget.

"Just because I'm not like my other side doesn't mean I can't be nice. But **don't **start thinking I've gone _placid._" He spat the word with disgust. "There's no need to suspect children of being a criminal when they're so innocent to the world around them. It's a shame… Some of them we'll be tracking down one day and cornering them in their own web of lies." There was a very slight chuckle followed by a depressed sigh as Alfendi looked up to face Lucy. "You are going to stay with me, right?"

"Of course, Potty Prof…" Lucy grabbed his hand and held It in hers; not letting go. "I'm goin' ta stay wit' ya no matter wot; Potty or Placid."

* * *

**Leave a review if you want guys; there's always advice that can help me improve! Reviews are my lifeblood! :D**


End file.
